A Ruthless Species
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: Five boys were witnesses to a massacre, join them as they stive to get over their grief and journey through life with new found friends.Rated T just in case.Crossover between HIVE, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Artemis Fowl, Alex Rider and Harry Potter
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story unless they are OCs.

**Prologue**

It was a peaceful day; the town square was bustling with shoppers. It was market day and so nearly half the town was at the square shopping. Suddenly a scream pierced the crowd and gunshots were heard. The crowd was in a panic, they were running everywhere and chaos reigned. All exits were blocked by armed men and there was no escape. Some brave souls tried to tackle the gun wielding men, but it was all in vain. In the end all that was left was a sea of bodies lying in a river of blood. There was blood everywhere, splattered on the windows, walls and doors, everywhere. Five pairs of eyes opened wide reliving the horror that they had just witnessed, fear and grief sweeping through their minds, swirling around like a hurricane scattering their thoughts. From now on they would never be the same, for they had seen the machinations of a ruthless species.


	2. Massacre

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but we can all agree that academic commitment are more important right? Anyone?**

* * *

For those of you who have never read H.I.V.E, here is a summary of Otto's background: He was an orphan. In a bid to save his orphanage, he brainwashes the president who wanted to close down his orphanage during a live telecast meeting. He gets the president to be rude and moon the audience. He was then kidnapped by an agent codenamed Raven who brings him to a school called the Higher Institute for Villainous Education. There he undergoes several adventures with his friends and finds out that he is a clone of No. 1, the leader of G.L.O.V.E. he also finds out that he has the power to access any online network (I personally believe that he could be classified as an AI). While with H.O.P.E, an organisation that specialises in countering G.L.O.V.E, he is trained to be an assassin, since he was working for them unwillingly, they implemented a living computer in him that would take over his bodily functions giving them total control over him. He was eventually rescued by his friends from H.I.V.E and the organic computer was flushed out of his system.

* * *

**hapter 1**

**Otto Malpense**

My friends and I were on a holiday that fateful Sunday, we were visiting a nice little town in the suburb of America and we were in the town square shopping. All of a sudden, someone screamed, by this time I had lost my friends in the crowd and had no hope of finding them. So I did the sensible thing and tried to find a hiding spot for myself and hoped that my friends were doing the same thing. There were gunshots everywhere and dead bodies were piling up. The gunmen had us surrounded, what I was witnessing was a massacre.

Eventually, it all ended and I was left virtually alone. After what felt like an hour, but was really only a few minutes, I came out from my hiding place. At the same time four other boys appeared all looking as dishevelled as I probably was. They all had shocked looks on their faces, looks of horror and denial were there mixed in with the terror. I looked around hoping that I would see my friends but all I saw were dead bodies. I eventually learnt that apart from five boys, including me, no one had survived the attack.

The police turned up some time later and picked us up. We were brought to the police station and were 'interrogated' about the attack and how we survived. I told them everything apart from the fact that I was with HIVE, I made up a reason as to why I was there, but everything else I told them was the truth. I told them that I was an orphan and that I was there with some friends, I told them the name of the orphanage I belonged to; and after some investigation, they found out it was still open and that I could go back there if I wanted to. I told them I would think about it as I really did not know what to do. Should I go back to HIVE or lead a normal live free from 'villainy'? I needed more time to think.

Mine was the last interview and as I came out, I saw the other boys from the massacre, they were sitting in a circle and as they saw me coming, they shifted so that there was enough room for me to sit. At first it was a little awkward, none of us knew what to say, after all, we had all been through an equal amount of tragedy. Getting uncomfortable, I decided to break the silence and introduce myself, "Hi, my name is Otto Malpense."

Next to me a boy with stormy green eyes and black hair said "Percy Jackson"

Another boy with emerald green eyes and black hair too said "Harry Potter"

Then came the blonde boy's turn to introduce himself, at first he seemed reluctant to give his name but suddenly, a wry look came upon his face and he smiled a small smile as if he had a personal joke and said," Rider, Alex Rider." At that, everyone smiled, more like grimaced, at the joke.

Finally came a boy sitting on my right he had black hair and amazingly one hazel and one blue eye. He said his name was "Artemis Fowl".

I was surprised, I knew two of these people, one being Artemis Fowl, the child genius. Also the head of one of the largest criminal organisations, he didn't have to go to HIVE, he already achieved what most of us only ever aimed for. He had the skill, grace and finesse of a HIVE graduate. He did not have to undergo schooling; he already knew everything we taught. The other person I knew was Alex Rider; let's just say that when you have the ability to access any virtual network in this world, no information can be withheld and files labelled high level clearance needed was quite the temptation that I, for one, can never resist.

I was jolted out of my musings by what came out of Artemis' mouth next; he suddenly asked "So, who died?"

He asked this with such genuine curiosity that I felt complied to answer and so I did "my friends, Wing, Shelby, Laura and Lucy."

"My mother and my friends Grover and Annabeth."

"My best friends Ron and Hermione."

"My guardian Jack"

"I guess it is fair that since you have all parted with that information I should do so likewise, very well then, today, my best friend and faithful companion Butler died along with my two good friends Minerva Paradizo and Holly Short,"

There was a short silence afterward in respect for the dead. It wasn't until a few minutes later that chatter continued among us, this time moving away from the painful topic, yet managing to stay in the same area of discussion. We talked about why we were there.

I told them the same story that I told the police. I was here on holiday with my friends, I was an orphan, but I had been away as I had been in boarding school. When the holidays started, I did not go back to the orphanage as my friend had offered to let me stay with them during the holidays. I barely ever came back anyway. According to Percy, he was there doing some research for a project of his. He and his friend Annabeth were partners and his friend Grover was tagging along. They had been shopping for supplies as well as taking a break from their work. Harry was here for a 'fresh new start'. He wanted to escape his past and get a new lease on life. Alex was here visiting his guardian's relatives, he was on holiday too. Artemis was very vague while telling us why he was there, all he would tell us was that he was conducting business.

Right after that and nearly at the same time, we all received phone calls. I noticed that Percy did not get a call through a cell phone; someone called the police station and asked for him, Harry did not get any phone calls at all. I had a small cell phone looking Blackbox, it had all the same uses and programs just an extra edition and that was the ability to make calls to anyone not just HIVEmind. This time it was HIVEmind calling me, he asked me if I was alright and where the others were. At that I bluntly told him about their deaths, and then I asked him to keep it quiet as I was no longer sure I wanted to stay there, and I just needed some time to myself to grieve.

After some thinking, I had decided not to return to HIVE, however, I did not want to return to the orphanage. I called back and told HIVEmind what I planned and asked if he could arrange for me to have a place to stay meanwhile. He told me he would send someone for me and they would lead me to the place I would stay until I had arranged something else. He had even arranged a way for me to recognise him through a password; it was 'I am a friend of HIVE'. While waiting, the five of us talked and discovered that we were all virtually orphans. We also learnt more about each other and I think, somehow, that while this all happened, we became friends.

Some time afterwards, various people came to pick us up. A car came along with a man that gave me the phrase, so he was the help sent by HIVEmind. Two goth-looking teenagers, both with black hair, named Nico and Thalia according to Percy came for him, they seemed close. A blond haired boy named Draco and a blond haired girl named Luna came for Harry. Draco and Harry claimed to be friends, but they acted more like enemies on a truce, trust me, I have seen quite a few as a member of HIVE. A limo came and another blond girl came out from the limo, she came for Artemis, her name was Juliet and she was the sister of Butler, Artemis' right-hand man. Last of all, a man with brown hair and a muscular build came from Alex. When Alex saw him, he said, "Fox! or do you want me to call you Ben?"

Just before we were released from police custody, they interviewed us one more time to go over our story and to do any other legal things that needed doing. We booked appointments to identify our friends and family at a later date, but all at different times and so on so forth. It took quite a while for us to do all of this, so by the time we had all finished, we gathered one last time in front of the police station to say goodbye. We knew that we would never meet ever again, but we still said the customary, 'hope to meet you again'. Then we headed off to our different destinations, Artemis in the limo, Percy in a really cool car, Alex, surrounded by a group of what seemed to be bodyguards left in a tinted Mercedes, me in the other car and Harry just seemed to have disappeared.

The first thing I saw of my new temporary home was a drab building; it needed a new paint job and looked as if no one had been living in it for years. The man drove off leaving me alone; I walked to the front of the building and opened the door. There were cameras that recognised me as a HIVE student and so let me in. as I stepped into the first room, I saw what seemed to be a cosy little apartment room and that was what it was. As I settled in, I thought about the future and what it would hold for me. All of a sudden, an immense exhaustion came over me and I went to bed. Tired out by the day's events, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: haha! Did not see THAT coming did you? At least I hope you didn't, but if you did, good for you. By the way, there will be no slash in this little fic, just some friendly bonding between the boys. If you did not get the so called joke, it was a James Bond reference. All these things happened after Crocodile Tears, Artemis Fowl is after Atlantis Complex when he is all cured, Harry Potter is after the last book but ignores the epilogue and HIVE is after Zero Hour. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed, and reviews are mightily appreciated so are any questions that you care to ask! Now I would just like to say sorry for the long note.**

**P.S. by the way, I nearly forgot to tell you, in case you were interested, the 'cool car' belongs to Apollo.**


	3. University

**Warning: Characters might be slightly OOC and do not be fooled by the word counter.**

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry and Malfoy, Rick Riordan owns Percy, Anthony Horowitz owns Alex, Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl and last but not least, Mark Walden owns Otto. The only thing I might own is the plot and even then, well, imagination can take claim on that.**

* * *

For those of you who have never read Harry Potter, which I find hard to believe, this is a summary of his background: Harry is an orphan. For half his life he lived with his aunt and uncle and his cousin Dudley. At the age of eleven, he finds out that he is a wizard. He finds out that he is the Chosen one of the wizarding world fated to bring down the Dark Lord Voldemort which he eventually does during his seventh year at the wizarding school of Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Harry Potter**

Things would never be the same again after that fateful day. He missed his friends and there were times when he felt lonely and the absences of his friends were even more apparent. Ever since the day of the massacre he had been living in one of Malfoy's many houses. Though they had been rivals at Hogwarts, maybe even enemies, but he had to say that Malfoy was being extremely generous considering their history. It seems that the Malfoys had been conducting business outside of the wizarding world. Malfoy was now the new boss of MToys. It was lucky that he had a house in America that was barely ever used. In fact, he had several houses in America; he had just been generous enough to give me one.

However, there was one silver lining to all of my misfortune; I now had a means to escape the wizarding world. Malfoy and Luna had told everyone back home that I had died in the massacre. I know that it was cruel to those back home, but I had to escape. The fame was getting too much and I could barely handle it any more. Everything I did was recorded and nothing of mine was private any more, I was going crazy. So now I live in the Muggle world where I have continued with my studies, after one crash course after another, I finally felt I was ready and soon found myself applying for university, Hermione would have been proud of me.

I would be taking a course in Law, I had always wanted to be an Auror, Ron had actually made it. He would have experienced his first day as an Auror if not for the massacre, he was meant to have reported in to the ministry the week after it had all happened. I had chosen Law as my subject as that is the closest I was willing to get to becoming an Auror. However, that was only one reason, the other was that Hermoine had always been interested in Law ever since SPEW. This in turn had led me to take an interest in my rights as a member of the wizarding community. Thanks to her, I was able to clear Sirius' name, the one thing I was not able to do when he was still alive, it was unfortunate, but after all, better late than never. At the time, I made an oath that if Sirius' name was cleared and he regained his innocence, I would pursue a career in Law, so here I am.

On the day of my orientation at the university, I was feeling really nervous. After all, this was the first time in years that I was back in a 'muggle' curricular system. I was worrying about so many things, if I could catch up with the other students, if I would make any friends there; it all built up into a large swarm of butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

When I got to the university, I felt a little insignificant compared to the large student body present there. It felt like I was drowning in a sea of bodies, and suddenly I panicked. It all reminded me of the day of the massacre, when everyone was rushing about bumping against me and pushing me away from my friends. It was kind of how I felt right now; I was suddenly scared that someone would die. I started hyperventilating; at least, until someone placed their hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw a familiar face. It was one of the boys that were there that day. If I remember correctly, his name was Alex Rider. I had not expected to see anyone from that day ever again, let alone at the university I was attending. Noticing the panicked look in my eyes, he told me to calm down and tried to comfort me; it worked. After I had calmed down, we both talked a bit. It was awkward, we had not seen each other for such a long time, at least until he told me that he might have gotten a glimpse of one of the others. As if in silent agreement, the both of us stood up at the same time and went to find him.

When we found him, he was standing next to the information counter asking for a map of the campus and where the lecture halls were. The boy was Percy Jackson, my look-a-like. It seemed that he too was going to the same place, what a coincidence. Suddenly a white haired boy popped up next to us nearly making me jump out of my skin. It was Otto, now the only person needed to complete our group was the boy named Artemis Fowl. Since nearly all of us were here, I decided to ask Otto if he knew whether Artemis went here too, and if he did, whether Otto knew where he was.

When asked, he seemed surprised that we did not know, he then told us that Artemis had graduated just last years but was doing his Honours year here at the university. When we asked if he was doing the same, he said that he was still in his second year here at the university, he was majoring in Political Sciences, although we were all the same age, it was apparent who the brains in our group were. We then split up to go find our own dorms. You see, even though I had my own house, courtesy of Malfoy, the university was quite far from there. So I decided to get a dorm room which would be shared with two other boys, I was fine with that, after all, I had done that since I was eleven. I had soon located my dorm room, Room 13, an omen?

I was the first one there, my roommates had not arrived yet and I wondered who I would be bunked with. As I unpacked, the door opened and Percy walked in followed by Alex. Well, things were becoming suspicious. I mean what were the chances of all five of us going to the same university and getting the same dorm room? Zero to none. Yet it has all happened, maybe some charm had been put on us all so that we would always unconsciously seek each other out.

Since three of us shared a room, all five of us hung out there after classes or in Artemis' case, work. We even had our own schedule, first, Artemis and Alex would have a sparring match, and sometimes Otto would join in. Artemis had decided to learn some form of self-defence as he had lost his bodyguard Butler during the massacre. However, Otto was mostly on his laptop doing something or other, we never knew what exactly what he did. Although, I had heard Artemis and Otto discussing something about the effects of a person's mental state had on the overall effect of a political speech. Percy would once in a while join in on the sparring too, but he mostly practiced sword fighting by himself. They once commented on Percy's hand-to-hand combat saying that it was more like street brawling and needed some refining. They had all offered to teach me some moves once, but I declined. To keep in practice, every once in a while I would sneak off and practice my magic on my own. I knew I would not be able to always depend on my magic to help me, but I was tired of violence, the choice I made may be the worst mistake I ever made, but I made it and I will have to live with the consequences.

Since we all hung out nearly every day, it wasn't long before some of us noticed that Alex had been acting more hostile than usual. When one of us confronted him, he would not say a thing. Then came the day when we all decided to face him together, though Artemis was slightly unsure as he claimed not to care much. We surrounded him during one of our 'meetings' and forced him to tell us what was wrong. He just gave us a funny look and kept quiet. After some time and constant questioning, Alex eventually gave in and burst. "You really want to know what's wrong? Alright I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that you, Artemis, are a leader of an international criminal organisation! You Harry, don't exist. Otto, you just disappeared from your orphanage one day and never came back, until today that is. The only one who can even be considered close to normal here would be Percy, and even then there are 'abnormalities' in your supposedly normal life."

"Well," Otto started "you, Alex, are constantly absent from school, yet you always manage to be one of the top students in your class. Your friends call you 'Druggie' and most of your family seems to have died suspicious deaths. Why don't you scrutinize your life before doing ours?"

The Artemis piped up, saying, "We all have our own secrets, some of which we shall never reveal, but listen up, I don't know about the rest of you, but I can guarantee that my secrets shall never hurt nor threaten you, at least, not anymore."

The days that followed were quite awkward. After all, secrets that we never even meant to give anyone, not even our best friends a hint about were nearly spilled that day. Perhaps the tension eased somewhat after weeks had passed without a word about our secrets, but they would always be on our mind now, we would always be wondering, 'is there anything else they're keeping from me?' Sure, we all seemed to understand that there were some things that none of us were willing to share, but even so, we cannot help but wonder if the secrets being kept are as harmless as we say they are.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Well, here's the end of another chapter, sorry if it's shorter than the last one. The polls are now down and the results have been decided. If you want to know the results, you will just have to wait for the next chapter. The thing about Sirius was just for closure.**


	4. Holiday

**A/N: Here's a new chapter to celebrate the new decade! Okay guys, you have voted, or not, and the results are out! However, I'm not going to let you get away with knowing the results and then going away, you'll just have to read to find out the results! *grins***

For those of you who have never read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, here's a summary: Percy finds out that he is the son of the god Poseidon and is a demigod. He finds out that there are many others like him and they go to a place called Camp Half-Blood. All demigods have ADHD and dyslexia, all of which he has. He then finds out that there is a prophecy about him and he is destined to beat Kronus, Titan of time. After an epic battle, Percy eventually defeats Kronus and the gods offer him, well, godhood, however, he declines instead asking the gods to claim all their children and to recognise Hades as an Olympian.

**Chapter 3**

**Percy Jackson**

I was having the time of my life. Surfing was what I was born to do; I had finally found my true calling, my favourite activity in the whole world, not much of a surprise considering that the ocean was a part of me. The only reason I had time to do this was because I had taken a holiday from my job. After much contemplation, I had finally decided on a beach side holiday, I wanted to see if I could stand spending a week at the place my mother loved the most, the beach.

I still missed them; sure my other friends and so-called family helped me along the way, especially my cousins Thalia and Nico. They were there from the start supporting me and making sure I did not sink too deep into grief. Thanks to them, I had now gotten my life back on track; I had finished school, gone through university and now hold a stable job. Life was good, and I was having my first true vacation in a long while.

I was staying at a nearby cabin, it wasn't anything fancy but it would do. It was a small wooden cabin with steps leading to the front porch. The inside was cosy, not too small and not too big. It had its own kitchen, a bedroom and a lounge. Of course, it was fully furnished; there was a couch in front of the television, a nice rug, a bed as well as a bedside table. The kitchen had its own mugs and plates, there was a dining table and several chairs, perfect if someone were to come over and visit.

I had not been here long when I decided to take a little walk along the beach. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing through my hair, it was a good day to be at the beach. In fact, the beach was pretty crowded today; there were all kinds of people here. As I was walking along enjoying the spray of the waves, I heard a child scream. Looking towards the source of the sound, I saw a little girl drowning in the waves. She was too far out in the sea and seemed as if she was already weakening. As I leapt into the sea, I saw several other people leap in after me. I would have just let them handle the situation if I had not known that they would not get there in time. After all, I did not want anyone to know that I am a demigod and I knew saving that girl would need me to use some of my abilities. My actions that day could be explained away with some effort, but I would have preferred not to. However, a child needed to be saved and so I would have willingly done all the explaining needed afterwards.

When I got there, the girl was nowhere to be seen. She had already gone under, this meant that she had either lost all her energy or had fainted. This was bad; if she had lost consciousness that meant that she would have no control over her breathing what so ever and would not be able to hold in her breath. As she kept on breathing, water would enter her lungs and she would suffocate and drown. I had to get to her before that happened or at the very least before she sustained extensive damage to her lungs. I was the only one there at the time and had nobody to consult my next course of action; this was because I had manipulated the currents to get me to the site faster. I dived down to see if I could find the girl, I managed to find her in a few seconds, nearly a whole minute, which was fortunate. When I reached her, I manipulated the water again to form a bubble of air around her head.

As I brought her back to the surface, I released the air-bubble. There were several lifeguards waiting for me, they looked ready to dive in after me if I had not reappeared at that moment. Together, we swam back to the beach, I had gotten to the girl in time and she was still alive. After some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, the girl coughed up the water she had swallowed, though she was still unconscious and so was sent to the nearest hospital. While all the rush was happening, I silently crept away. Luckily for me, not many people had seen my face properly, so I did not have to answer any awkward questions. I also hoped that no one saw anything suspicious or even noted the time I spent underwater.

Unfortunately for me, that was when the gods decided to turn on me. There were four other people who chanced upon me that day, they had found each other and worked together to find me. Even worse was that they knew who I was, my name, how I looked, even some of my mannerisms. Who wouldn't after years of studying together at university. I, however, did not know they were onto me, I did not even know they were there at the beach. I had just been quietly going about my business when I felt a large shadow loom over me. At the time I was building a sandcastle, when I heard a voice behind me saying "how childish, the hero of the day making sandcastles in the sand."

I turned around and saw a very familiar smirking face. It was Artemis. I smirked back and said "where else would you build one?"

The others right behind him started laughing and he in turn made a wry face and said "I walked right into that one now didn't I?"

That just made the rest of us laugh even harder. After a while, Artemis joined in the laughter and any tension we might have felt dissipated. After they helped me build the best sandcastle in the world, I invited them to come over to my cabin for a short visit. There we talked about what had been going on in our lives so far, I learnt many more things about the others then. For example, I learnt that Artemis had taken over the family business; they were traders selling all sorts of things all over the world, Alex, surprisingly enough, works at a bank, for a person who did a degree in Political Sciences I would have thought that he would have at the very least got a job working for the government, for example a campaign manager or something like that. Harry became a lawyer, which was perfect for him; he even had the look of a lawyer. Otto became a Legal Studies teacher at a college, which surprised me somewhat; I thought that he would have become a diplomat of some kind. The person whose career choice surprised everyone the most was mine; I became a marine biologist, which probably surprised everyone as I possibly did not look or act like the type of person who would become a scientist.

After a while things started getting awkward, I knew what they wanted to ask, but I was not going to make it easy for them. I was fully aware of the side glances they kept giving me and the silent question on their minds every time they asked me something. I knew exactly what it was they wanted to ask me, but I was not going to give them any leeway and hopefully, they would forget about it or would be unable to ask before they had to leave.

Of course, considering my luck, none of that would happen, and yes, following previous experiences, my luck ran out when I needed it the most. Being the most obviously reckless one out of all of us, it was Alex who gathered up the courage to ask the question. Then again, it was not much of a surprise considering the fact that he had already been suspicious of the rest of us long before any of this happened; after all, he was the one who raised questions about our respective secrets. Even then, I had no idea how exactly he was able to find out certain aspects of my abilities. Since he had already found out about certain things, he would be the most suspicious of the events that had just occurred.

"So, Percy, how exactly were you able to stay underwater for nearly a minute without suffering from brain damage or losing consciousness?"

Harry just glared at Alex, probably because he thought it was rude of Alex to delve into my personal life, after all, it really was none of his business. Artemis and Otto however, just looked at me expectantly waiting for my answer. After hearing that question, I just sighed and stayed silent, Harry, forever the diplomatic one, told me, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

I heard a lot of reluctance and hesitance in his voice when he said that. I knew that I would have had to answer that question soon anyway, so I answered "No, it's alright, it's just that this secret has been kept for such a long time. It's kind of hard to tell the four of you now. In fact, you four may be the only ones, apart from one other whom I know, that will have full knowledge of this secret."

I then told them about me being a demigod and all the dangers that came with being one. I also told them about the adventures I had gone through and the prophecies and the oracle, I told them everything. By the time I had finished, it was late in the afternoon and we had only a few hours left before the rest had to leave, they were in deep thought thinking over what I had just told them, after all, it was quite a lot to take in.

After a short while, harry replied by saying, "Now that is quite interesting, considering the nature of your secret, or former secret, and the fact that you have told us despite the fact that you needed not have done so, I now feel inclined to tell you mine."

He then proceeded to tell us about his secret, that there are such things as wizards and that he himself is one. He then went on to tell us his story, quite a sad tale really considering that the friends that he had gone through so much with eventually died during the massacre. He also told us about the dark wizards and how his life was tied with the worst of them, the Dark Lord Voldemort, actually, now that I think of it, this guy has quite a funny name for a dark lord, if the Stoll brothers had gotten hold of the name, the poor guy would have been the butt of many jokes. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, I noticed the time and decided that the other's pasts were stories for another time. It was already nearing midnight, unfortunately, Otto himself would be leaving the next day, then again, that was no surprise. He was a teacher; he had all the planning and work to prepare before school started again in autumn. Artemis would be leaving the following week and I myself would leave the week after that. Alex had to go home five days before Artemis and Harry nearly a week before me.

After they helped me clean up and had left, I sat down and though over all that I had learnt that day. I had no idea that there were that many descendants of Hecate. I had heard that there were one or two that had survived the days of witch-burning, but that they had grown into their own community with their own government, now that was really a surprise. I would have to share this development with Thalia and Nico when I meet them next.

**A/N: Hey guys I have a really important question for you, would you like me to post a timeline of this story including reasons to some of the things here? Thanks!**


	5. Wedding

**A/N: okay everyone, I am currently working on several side stories, one for each boy. I would just like to know which one you guys want posted first, Harry', Otto's, Percy's, Alex's or Artemis'. Just a heads up, I'll be tweaking Artemis' story a bit. That's all, you can enjoy now.**

For those of you who have never read Artemis Fowl, here's a summary: Artemis Fowl child genius, discovered fairies at the age of 11. He plans to exploit them and regain his family's fortune. Unfortunately, he befriends the fairies instead and helps them solve crises instead. Through out his adventures, he gains a conscience and starts feeling guilty about his illegal ways and turns over a new leaf.

**Chapter 4**

**Artemis Fowl**

"Artemis! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Juliet's voice pierced through the house to the second floor where I was getting ready. I had been invited to the wedding party of a friend of mine from the university days. He had been an Honours year student just like me and when he met my other friends that I had there, he seemed to get along well with them too. In fact, I think he had invited all the friends he made at the university as well as his family and other friends; it was going to be a big party.

It only took half an hour to get to the wedding party. When we got there, there were already many people gathered. Before coming into the building, we were confronted by a large sign, could even have been considered a billboard, stating that the wedding was between Michael and Eliza. Trust them to come up with something so large and flashy. As we stepped into the hall, we saw that the party stretched as far as the lawn outside. We were not able to take note of anything else as we were bombarded with people greeting us and thanking us for coming to the party. We were brought from group to group, greetings were exchanged and introductions made.

Before we even got to meet everyone, we were all ushered back into the massive hall to see the bride and groom. They were here today so that those who they were not able to invite to the actual wedding would be able to participate in the celebrations. Today they would be cutting the cake and taking wedding photos and the actual 'partying' would happen today.

As I walked in, I bumped into a group of people that, frankly, looked uncomfortable. Either they were not really acquaintances of both the bride and groom, or they were only invited because they had a mutual friend that they shared with either one or both the bride and groom. Then, I took a closer look at them and realised that I knew them. What was even more interesting was that I was probably their 'mutual friend', no wonder they looked lost. I decided to let them suffer a little more and just followed them around a few meters back. They obviously did not notice me when I bumped into them. I myself had lost Juliet some time back but I was not worried, when the time came to leave we would be able to find each other.

I heard the others talking about their jobs and the things they had done. In fact, Harry had become quite a good lawyer; he had even gotten several cases that appeared in the newspaper. Then again, his name never appeared in those articles and I was only able to find out because of several programs I had while I was still a criminal mastermind. Plus, I was curious; I wanted to know who the lawyer was for the persecution. That was when I stepped in and surprised them, it was then that I realised that Alex had reached his hand into his pocket where there was a slight bulge, and I'm guessing that there is where he kept a gun. Where he got a gun and how he learnt to use it was a mystery to me. Unlike the others, Alex was the only person whose occupation and history files I was unable to access; you needed a password for that. Of course, if I were to use some of my less legal methods, I might have been able to access them, but I had turned over a new leaf and was not planning on reverting back to the old days any time soon. I had made too many mistakes that others had to suffer for. Plus I did not consider Alex's personal life important enough to hack into a government file, especially one that so obviously held state secrets.

I was surprised that none of them had noticed me following them, especially considering the fact that they were so high-strung. When I showed myself to them, they tensed up but as soon as they saw it was just me, they relaxed and calmed down, Harry even punched me on the arm, in a friendly way. At this moment, the bride and groom had arrived and the festivities were starting. Then we heard a great crash and everyone stopped what they were doing. Several men dressed in black and covered their faces with masks and head wear burst into the hall wielding guns. At first all was quiet, then someone screamed and chaos ensued, by this time nearly everyone was screaming and shouting. They were all trying to get as far from the guns as possible. All my memories of the day I was caught in a massacre came rushing back at me; I was not about to let something like that happen again.

Before I could do anything, Percy leapt up and fists started flying. Thinking quickly, I told Alex to help Percy and distributed several guns I carried around on my person; since Alex had several of his own I did not give him one, and told Harry and Otto to create a way for the guests to escape. I would distract the attackers long enough for them to do what needed to be done. I did the most unexpected thing I could think of, I shot my gun into the air and jumped into the fray. Somehow, everyone was getting out unnoticed, I assumed that that was due to Harry, by this time I had unarmed three men and suddenly recognized one. Otto had joined in the fight and half the men had been incapacitated, it was now just a one-on –one between me and Darius.

Darius was part of a very select group of mercenaries; this group was called the Hidden Knife. It used to be headed by me until just a few years ago, right before the massacre. We had all kinds of people for hire, hackers, thugs and such; there was a variety of talents and IQ's that were in my employ; if you needed some thug without brains we had him, if you needed a muscle man who could adapt and think, we had him, if you needed a hacker who was also a trained martial artist, we had him. It was such a well kept secret that even Butler did not know who led the corporation, though he knew almost everything else about it. The only reason why he did not know and why and the reason I did not tell him was because the Atlantis Complex was not my first 'mental disorder'; I had already suffered from a multiple personality disorder. Let's just say that Orion was not the first foreigner in my mind, Arthur was, he was my more heartless, criminal persona. I can guess how he came to be, when I was young, I was mercilessly bullied, since my father was constantly absent, I only had Butler to turn to; however, at the time he scared me. My mother had such fragile health that whenever my father was away, she would become worried sick, literally, and I did not want to make her condition worse, so I could turn to no one. It became so stressful living two lives, one as the calm and collected Fowl heir and the other as the victim of school-yard bullying, that perhaps my mind eventually evolved into two entities.

As it was, Arthur was the one who started the whole criminal business thing, Butler was never able to discern between us as we were very alike. Even though Butler was with us nearly all the time, the only reason Arthur was able to manage a whole criminal organisation was because Butler never looked over my shoulder when working on the computer. When I rediscovered my conscience, Arthur did not as he was dormant the whole time I was having my adventures. Eventually, when I was diagnosed with the Atlantis complex, I also found out about Arthur. By the time I had finished a few weeks of therapy, I had been able to talk to both of my personalities, Orion and Arthur, like a council of Fowl personas. Admittedly, I enjoyed these talks with my other personalities; they provided great insight into my own mind. Somehow, I was able to in a sense, absorb these personalities into myself becoming the current Artemis; a balance of all three personalities.

Fortunately, two of these three personalities knew the fundamentals of fighting and I had been building up on this base, building my strength and skill. I was able to take down Darius but he got away after vowing revenge on me for landing his fellow criminals in jail and disbanding the brotherhood. Of course later on, my friends demanded an explanation from me, asking me why I knew Darius. I then had to explain the whole shebang to them; of course I did not tell them the whole thing, only the important parts. Surprisingly, Otto was the only one who did not look surprised in any way. When asked, he revealed to us that he himself used to be a villain and that he used to attend HIVE, the Higher Institute for Villainous Education, which I had received an invitation to, but declined since they did not really have anything to teach me. Though the things I did not know I would only learn from experience. The thing I truly found fascinating about his tale was that he was, in a way, an upgraded version of an AI, Artificial Intelligence. Alex's eyes were starting to get a little more than round and the others had disapproving looks on their faces, especially when me and Otto started discussing the best ways to manipulate a person and the easiest way to hack into a government file.

We then left to join the rest of the guests and the couple of the day outside, there, I found out what happened to Juliet and why she was not involved in the fight as I thought she would be. It turns out that she was swept away by the tide of panicked humans and was restrained when she tried to get back in to protect me or help me, which ever choice was needed. Well, after much cover ups and blatant lies, everyone left home with the date for the postponed party. The others had had enough of excitement would not be coming, but as one of the grooms friends, I was obliged to come and so was Juliet, who felt that she had just been deprived of a fight.

**So sorry for the late update, Artemis was being difficult. What do you think need any improvements? About the OC, don't worry, he will not be important and won't be mentioned again, if you want to know more about him, it will be in Artemis' side story. By the way, I'm holding the next chapter hostage until either one of two things happen:**

**You review and tell me which one of the side stories you want up first**

**OR**

**You vote on my poll.**


	6. Daycare

**So, so sorry! I did not mean to post this so late! Please forgive me!**

14 year old Alex Rider was blackmailed into working for the British Secret Service after the loss of his uncle Ian. He has gone on eight missions for MI6, two of which were unofficial and six other official missions for varying secret service organisations, for example the CIA, ASIS and MI6. He has trained with the SAS for a while before the starting of his first mission. This was also where he met former SAS man and current MI6 agent, Ben Daniels a.k.a. Fox.

**Chapter 5**

**Alex Rider**

It was time, the moment I had been waiting for ever since she was born. My child's first day of nursery school. I had been extremely nervous about this day, I nearly forgot what time to pick her up and before that, I nearly forgot the date of her first day of school. I was so worried about what she had been up to and wondering how much money I would need to pay for any damages done by my little devil. She was a very active girl, jumping all over the place, literally, my wife and I had to have everything made by plastic and taped everything to the floor. Nothing was safe when she was in the house.

I met Lucy six years ago; by this time I had retired from MI6 and had become a mechanic. It was not the best job in the world, especially when you got arrogant customers who think that they are better than you because they have a higher paying job. However, it kept me distracted from my dreams and kept me busy, I did not need the money, I had enough of that. After I met Lucy, she was the one who held me up and kept me moving on. A year later I married her and Lucy Dove became Lucy Rider; then Rose was born and all of our time was spent trying to keep her happy and out of a destructive state which seemed to be her default condition.

It was only when I had reached the nursery school when I realised my mistake; I had arrived there an hour early. Luckily for me, I noticed that there were other parents present there and others were trickling in. I noticed that there were four particular men that I was fast becoming accustomed to meeting at the strangest of places. I guess if all went well, I would be seeing them every day from now on, at this exact same time. They had gathered into a group to, I assume, greet each other; one was even looking around, perhaps in the hopes of seeing me here today. Well, their wishes had been granted, my child apparently attends the same nursery school as theirs.

Well, as surprised as I was, I could not say that it was an unpleasant one. They had somehow become close friends. Perhaps it was because it was so easy to talk to people my age that did not judge me and knew nothing about my past. There was a sort of freedom I had with them that I did not share with anyone else other than my wife. Though they knew I had my secrets, they did not pry nor did they feel resentful that I did not share them, I was even more grateful for the fact that they did not speculate, although that may have been due to the fact that they themselves had secrets that far outweighed mine. Perhaps it was time to reveal mine, whether or not they chose to accept it was not up to me.

There were many strange things about each of these men and they all fit into what knowledge of them I had gained through various means. How Harry for one, did not seem to exist, how Percy would always be expelled from nearly all the schools he attended, how Otto seemed to have disappeared from the Earth without any traces and how Artemis disappeared for nearly three years without any explanation. I had learnt this some time after I met them, with Smithers by my side it was no big deal hacking into an international database of the world's citizens. Though I had expressed this before, they had never ceased to, at the very least, disturb me.

When I reached their group, I was probably wearing a grim look on my face; that was the only reason I could think of to explain their worried look on my face. I quickly found a spot where we would not be overheard; I sat them down and explained to them why I wanted not to be overheard by anybody else. At that moment everyone had serious looks on their faces, this was obviously a very hard topic for me to talk about. Once I started talking, it was like the flood gates burst open, I told them everything, at first I may not have trusted them enough to tell them everything, but after they had shared their secrets with me, I grew to trust them. Sure, it was hard, but who was I to judge them after what I myself had done.

At the end of my tale, all I received were stares of various intensity. Artemis and Otto had looks of satisfaction on their faces; I had a sneaking suspicion that they already knew all of what I had told them a long time ago. Harry and Percy, however, had the expressions that I expected, they, at the very least, looked shocked, maybe even a little uncomfortable. After all, the government was supposed to keep them safe, not blackmail someone into doing it for them. Under his breath, I could hear Harry mutter something about MI6 reminding him of someone he knew. Percy was just shaking his head sadly, probably wondering what the world was coming to if the leaders of our nation, or at the very least their underlings, were resorting to blackmail.

Once upon a time, a revelation like this would have shocked me, however I was sure that after all most of them had been through, they would not have been as surprised or shocked as most people, and I was right. I had noticed earlier that all of us had one thing in common, and that was that we had all grown up too early. Perhaps once upon a time, we had been lucky enough to have had childhoods, but it had been ended way before its time.

I was interrupted from my musings by a shout of excitement. My daughter ran up to me with her hands held wide, I caught her and lifted her into the air. I noticed that the same thing was happening all around the building. Children were streaming out and rushing into their parents arms. The others were greeting their own children, one of which was a pretty little thing, and if I heard correctly was named Annabeth. The other three were young boys full of energy and just seemed to bounce off everything, jumping and running their way towards their fathers. While we gave our goodbyes and promised to meet each other again, the children mingled and talked amongst themselves.

As I walked away, I looked forward down at my little girl and looked to the future with optimism and hope; it seemed as if unburdening myself did me good. Looking back, I had seen that my life back them was way worse than it could ever be now. I had a family, a good job, and more importantly, I had cut any and all ties I ever had to any government agencies. They were in too much dept to me to ever try anything again; I had too much power over them. Overall, there would be bumps, twists and turns in the road ahead, but they would never be as bad as they used to be, I was my own man now and belonged to no one else.

**Unfortunately, with the amount of homework I am getting, nothing will be posted for quite some time, so once again, FORGIVE ME! Just a heads up, I will be doing the Harry Potter Side Story first, it will be called A Friend Indeed, not the one listed in the poll. By the way, it will be kept up so that you may choose the one to be posted after.**


	7. Harry Potter

**A/N: I have decided that I will be unable to write all of the side stories and that it would be unfair on everyone if I were to just give up on them. So I have decided to compromise, I will write it all out as a long oneshot and try to get everything in one go. If anyone ever decides that they would like to write it out, please feel free, but tell me cuz I'd like to read it. So, by popular demand, here's Harry Potter!**

It was time he left. The attention he was getting was too much for him to handle. He never knew until now how protected he was while at school. There were days when he wished the filter on his mail was still intact. It was all just driving him crazy. For someone who had saved the Wizarding World from destruction, he sure received a lot of death threats and hate mail.

He had made sure that all of his affairs would be taken care of by various friends. For example, Hermione would be in charge of clearing Sirius' name and various members of the Weasley family would help with the monetary aspects of his current life. However, now was the time to leave it. If he timed it right, he would be able to leave at the start of a new semester and could then join a muggle school.

His plan to escape was, while simple, fool-proof, or so he hoped. All he had to do was pose as a normal student for about two more years and then he could have his pick of universities if he worked hard enough. Then he would be well on his way to gaining a career and, being a legal adult, he would be able to change his name, or not, and make a life of his own.

He would finally be able to be normal, escaping his old burdens and the expectations that came with them would be an immense relief. Once again, he would just be another face among the crowd, another body amongst the masses. No more responsibility or at least, no more than the average amount of responsibility.

His bags were packed and his belongings all ready to be shipped out. America was his chosen destination and he was now feeling excited to start on his new journey. His mind was made up, there was no turning back now; he was leaving tomorrow.

It really was a charming little town, really. Small thing, barely even a town at all, it was one of those places that somehow managed to still feel rustic, yet at the same time seemed to be trying to catch up with the rest of civilisation. The best word to describe it was charming.

Or at least it was until several men jumped out and started gunning everyone down. Despite having faced, and defeated, Voldemort, this encounter still had his heart beating to a quick tempo, his hands shaking and my blood rushing to his head. Seeing people mindlessly kill; it is a nightmare to just imagine, the reality is far worse.

Luckily for him, Luna was one of those wizards that kept in touch with the muggle world. Having to have somehow managed to keep track of him, and after hearing the news of the massacre, she quickly managed to contact the police office that he was staying at. Once they figured out who was who, Harry managed to explain things to her and ask for help. All she said in return was 'wait there' and 'I know someone who can help'.

Some time later, she came, and with some unexpected company. His first sight of this companion was a shock of platinum blond hair, a shock of extremely familiar platinum blond hair. When the person stepped out of the car, all his fears were realised. So much for escaping his old life, there he was standing before him, his rival since the first year; Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Harry, did you know that Malfoy here works in a section of the Ministry of Magic that is practically a parallel of the muggle's Witness Protection Program?"

He just stood there staring at her smiling face blankly still not understanding why she had brought Malfoy along. Suddenly, realisation hit him like a rock to a glass window and all his plans broke into teeny tiny little pieces. It was then that he knew, she was going to take him back!

"No! I will never go back! You can't make me!"

Then Malfoy spoke for the first time, "Actually, Potter, we could make you but no, that is not what she brought me here for, if you had even payed attention to what she was saying, you would have noticed that she said witness protection, not recon."

It was then that Luna explained the full details of Draco's job to Harry. It seemed that there was a relatively untouched part of the Ministry that dealt with ensuring the safety of war heroes, prisoners and, more or less, people who were at risk due to legal reasons, like being a witness at a particularly dangerous criminal's trial. Well, he guessed if it was in his interests, it would be all right, hopefully, all would end up well.

In the end, he ended up being brought to somewhere in the American countryside. It was somewhere as close to New York that you could get while still being in the wide open spaces of the countryside. There were some things about his new life that surprised him and others that did not. For some strange reason, he was not surprised that Malfoy owned a mansion here, in the middle of nowhere, but, what did surprise him was that it was fully equipped with electricity and muggle devices.

Well, at the very least he would still be able to Apparate to school; luckily he had applied for American citizenship, though he did have to fake his age and forge his own birth certificates and other such legal documents. So, in this country, he was legally an 18 year old migrant from Britain, parents deceased and was now a permanent resident of the land of the free. In five years time he could apply for citizenship and would never have to return to Britain again! Or at least, if he didn't feel like it he needn't.

Once again he set out on a new adventure, one that everyone would go through and that he never got the chance to. The adventure that he had so longed for above all else, above all the daring-do he had done and all the fights and struggles he had endured, one that many people took for granted. This was the adventure of a lifetime: being normal.

So went two years spent in relatively blissful peace, the most trouble he had was trying to explain how he came to school, especially as he lived so far away. Luckily they bought the story about boarding at a friends place close-by. He wasn't exactly lying, after all, he was boarding at what could be considered a 'friend's place.

He was able to graduate with the needed marks to enter a university he had been eyeing. He was going to take a course in Law; it was the logical choice for him. He no longer had the urge to become an Auror, and taking care of Sirius' case alongside Hermione had piqued an interest in law, both muggle and magical. Since he would be living in the muggle world, permanently if he had his way, he would focus on the muggle aspects of law.

Perhaps one day he would be qualified enough to be able to dispense justice on criminals of all kinds, but today, he would focus on actually qualifying to achieve this goal. He could see it now, a vision of how he would like his future to be. Soon, he would once again be placing criminals behind bars.

University life was, at the very least interesting. There were just as many things to do as there were subjects to study. He met many interesting people and was lucky in his choices of friends; they came from all courses and age groups, but most were his age.

While it may have appeared that his infamous luck seemed to have abandoned him some time ago, it seemed to find a renewed interest in him. This was especially true when he nearly revealed his identity as a wizard.

It was an accident, truly, all he wanted to do was polish up his rusty skills, in the middle of the night, nothing suspicious at all. It was not his fault he made quite a racket leaving the dorms, not his fault either that a certain someone found his actions suspicious enough to follow him. Of course what happened next he could not blame on anyone but himself.

He turned around and pointed his wand at the intruder. When he saw who it was, he realised his mistake.

"Whoa, dude, what'cha gonna do with that stick. Poke me to death?" Davis laughed.

Davis was a post-grad student just like he was. They were both taking Law and were quick to strike up a friendship. Wide-eyed and stuttering, Harry was scrambling to think up of an excuse as to why he was brandishing a stick in his friends face as well as a reason for his late night venture away from the dorms. Seeing his dilemma, Davis just laughed away his stick waving episode and said:

"So, having a midnight rendezvous with a pretty girl eh?" Nudging Harry in the side, all the while exaggeratingly looking around. The both of them laughed and just walked back to get some sleep, Harry's heart beating painfully quick due to the adrenaline. He thanked his good luck that it was an easy-going friend that had found him and not anyone else. He knew that from now on, he had to be more careful about his nightly ventures.

It had been more than seven years since he had applied for law school. He had now graduated and was working in a humble law firm. He was working under some experienced men and hoped that one day he would be as successful as they were.

He was getting his first vacation and was excited about a trip to the beach. He considered asking a fellow colleague that had come in the same year he did along, but decided against it. She was his first friend there and they had been working together even though at first they got off on the wrong foot. At first it was just because of the competition between them, but after, they just seemed to irk the other, at least, they did until they learnt to get along and their friendship was made all the more tighter. As they say, adversity builds character, and perhaps in this instance, it applied to friendships as well.

The trip to the beach was, well, the best word to use would be fun, he had not been to the beach for, well, ever actually. It was great pretending to be a kid again, playing in the water, making sandcastles and no work to think about. He even met up with some friends of his and learnt some very intriguing things. He would have to verify them at a later time during his spare moments, these days it seemed as though he didn't even have time to pick up a book.

It didn't take long for his friendship with Hestia Oak, his colleague that entered the law firm the same time he did, to evolve into something more. All it took was a transfer to another firm, loneliness and a reunion a long while later for them to realise it. In a way, their relationship reminded him of Ron and Hermione's.

It had been a long time since their deaths; he had stoped blaming himself a long time ago. The pangs of guilt that used to hit him whenever he found that he was enjoying himself had slowly decreased in number and finally stoped. It had been over ten years since their deaths and he had accepted it as well as the fact that they would not want him to continue being sad. So he had lived his life as well as he could and had even found a new love in Hestia.

He had asked her to marry him and was considering breaking silence and contacting what remained of his friends in the Wizarding World. After all, they had been the family he never had and it was important to invite family on your wedding day. He had decided to reveal to Hestia the fact that he was a wizard on the day he proposed to her. She actually took it quite well, it seemed that there had been a witch in her family once, and so would know what to expect if he decided to invite them.

It only took a moment or two to write a letter explaining everything and then sent the via owl to Lupin, the Weasley's and Neville. He also sent an invitation to Luna and Draco; he was surprised to find that they had gotten married themselves, to each other. It was quite a surprise, then again, Luna had always been attracted to the different and these days, Draco could definitely be considered different.

The wedding had been a success, there was the long awaited tearful reunion with the Weasley family several days beforehand and the meet and greet session with Hestia's family. They grieved for him and were happy that he was still alive and not dead like they had feared, the absence of a corpse was explained at long last.

The wedding itself was eventful; it was filled with friends both new and old and family. After they said their vows he carried her off into the car as they drove off to their small country house and planned their honeymoon. The next few days were filled with what felt like post marital bliss. Their happiness seemed to allow them to float on air currents like some lovesick teenagers.

Of course, what came next was a natural reaction that all married people go through. Eventually, this resulted in a new addition to this family of two, and no, it was not a dog. It was a young bundle of joy, a young boy that, as he grew, seemed to be filled with boundless energy. A year or two later, twins were born, a young boy and a girl and it looked like the family was completed until Hestia found herself pregnant yet again, the youngest was a boy, black haired and green eyed just like his dad; he was named James.

**I realised that I had written England in the first chapter of this collection, so sorry for that, I meant America. Oh, and so sorry for posting this really late, if you even looked at my profile I did say that I was on a temporary Hiatus. So so so very sorry. Also, this might seem a little weird and OOC and all kinds of stuff, rest assured, I am loosing my mind. :D **

**By the way, for you Digimon fans, yes, I was watching 02 while writing this.**


End file.
